Weathered: Bullets
by Misha
Summary: He was forever running from the bullets of the past that seemed desperate to find him.


Weathered: Bullets   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and is not mine, however much I might wish differently. I don't own the songs either, sorry, they all belong to Creed. However, I am not making any money off of this, so please do not sue me! 

Author's Notes- I decided to do something different--write a collection of song fics, each one set to a different song from the same album. Each story is completely seperate from the next, none of them coincide. In fact, I use a variety of pairings and ratings throughout the series. There's everything from Harry/Hermione to Harry/Draco to Ginny/Sirius and everything in between. One of the few pairings that I don't have in here is Ron/Hermione, 'cause I just can't bring myself to write it. Sorry. This is the first story in the series. I hope you enjoy it and choose to read the others. 

Summery- He was forever running from the bullets of the past that seemed desperate to find him. 

Rating- PG   


* * *

_Walking around I hear the Earth seeking relief   
I'm trying to find a reason to live   
But the mindless clutter my path   
Oh these thorns in my side   
I know I have something free   
I have something so alive   
I think they shoot 'cause they want it_

The streets of New York City were his escape. 

But he wouldn't stay there for long. He hadn't stayed anywhere in years. 

He kept going around the globe, searching for the peace he had yet to find. The salvation that he knew had to be out there. 

But it kept evading him. The world kept trying to take away the one thing he did have. His freedom. His anonymity. 

His life was easier when he could blend into the crowd and be forgotten. He knew that many people didn't understand his quest to escape the fame that so many would have killed for. 

_I feel forces all around me   
Come on raise your head   
Those who hide behind the shadows   
Live with all that's dead_

He could feel the past wherever he went. 

The ghosts of his former life. Of those he loved and were now gone. 

It had taken him a while, but he had learnt to live with the dead. Live with what was gone. 

He refused to hide from it or behind it. He was moving on with his life, but accepting that the past would always be there with him. 

_Look at me...look at me   
At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head   
Through my head   
Through my head   
Through my head_

He knew that there were people after him. 

Former Death Eaters who would love to take out the Boy Who Lived. 

Even though, those days were now behind him and he had long since grown up into the Man Who Wished to Be Forgotten. 

But, that didn't stop the Death Eaters from pursuing him. From trying to take him out. 

_In my lifetime when I'm disgraced   
By jealousy and lies   
I laugh aloud 'cause my life   
Has gotten inside some else's mind_

He had never understood the fascination that his life held for other people. Why so many people had been jealous of him or had envied the fame that he had never wanted. 

It made him laugh. 

They wanted the image, but didn't understand everything that went with it. He had never sought out his role and life, had never desired it. 

Instead, he would have given it up in an instant. 

In fact, he had. 

He had left it behind him without so much as a backward glance. 

_Look at me...look at me   
At least look at me when you shoot a bullet through my head   
Through my head   
Through my head   
Through my head_

He wondered if anyone had ever seen him for him. 

In his most bitter moments, he been wondered if those who loved him had ever bothered looking past the image. Or if all he had ever been was a boy with a scar. 

He was more than that. 

And he wished that people would understood. That they would look through his mind, see through his eyes and understand who he really was. 

_Hey all I want is what's real   
Something I touch and can feel   
I'll hold it close and never let it go_

He clung to things that made him feel human. 

That reminded him of the life he had one had, but in a better way. 

Sometimes he got lost in it all and he needed something real to cling to. Something to hold close to him and never let go. 

He needed something humanising. 

Everyone did. Especially when they got lost in the jumble of life and emotions as often as Harry did. 

_Said why...why do we live life   
With all this hate inside   
I'll give it away 'cause I don't want it no more   
Please help me find a place   
Somewhere far away I'll go and you'll never see me again_

He had had a lot of hate inside of him once. 

Hate at the world that took away his parents, his friends, the person he loved. 

But he had hated living with the hate. He had hated what it was doing to him. 

So he decided to try and escape. 

And the best way was to walk away from it all. 

That was the main reason he had ended up leaving the wizarding world, because if he had stayed the hate would have consumed him. 

So, instead, he just disappeared and he never intended to go back. 

He had dodged the bullets that had been charging at him every day when he was in that world and he never intended to risk them again. 

The End 


End file.
